Deal or Death
by inusbro53
Summary: Naruto lost his life in the chunnin exams and was given another chance but had to take someone else's life Tenchi Muyo X Naruto


Deal or Death

Tenchi Muyo X Naruto

On June twenty fourth Tenchi Uesuge was born in the hidden leaf village. He was born with one of the most powerful bloodline limits, Uesuge dragon eye. His Technical father was the Obito Uchiha, all though their was never a guarantee that he would inherit sharingan. When Tenchi was a baby he was losing blood quickly his blood father died on a mission to retrieve orochimaru.

Obito his god father chose to give him his blood so that he could survive and that he loved Tenchi's mother, Rin Uesuge. He'd do anything for her and when he saw her crying he couldn't just stand by. He offered his blood so Tenchi could hold enough so his body could be healed. His operation was a success the next day a mission was given to Arashi and his gennin squad.

On that journey Tenshi's savior died leaving him a mother on the edge of death. When Tenchi was three his mother Rin died on an assassination mission. Leaving Tenchi to be raised by Kakashi Hatake, Kakashi never told Tenchi who his mother was and raised Tenchi as his own son. The Yodaime helped Kakashi raise Tenchi, that changed when the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked the village. Tenchi watched as the Yodaime gave his life to protect the village.

(Five year time skip)

Naruto sat on a bench in the empty side of the park watching the other kids play. The only thing that was facing him was the backs of the adults making a border line so that Naruto couldn't come and taint their children since they thought he was the human form of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The pain of rejection was nothing new to Naruto; the villagers have acted like that towards him since he could remember. Staring at him with cold hateful eyes, the only person that has ever treated him as a friend was Tenchi Uesuge. Naruto never saw much of him though since he was in the academy studying to become a ninja, but when he could him and Naruto would never hesitate to pull a prank or two together. Each day though he would become more resistant to the idea's Naruto and pulling pranks altogether. "Why can't we play anymore nii-chan" Naruto wined, "I have training to do ill play with you later, Naruto" said Tenchi " you could train later and play with me now" Naruto protested. The argument ended with Tenchi glaring at Naruto and Naruto giving him one of his fox like grins, and Tenchi agreeing to Naruto's logic. They ran to the hokage's office……

(Mean while)

Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji sat outside then Yamanka flower shop drinking milk shakes. "So you guys wanna play hide and seek" Ino said while sipping some of her milkshake, this earned a glare from Shikamaru and Chouji 'the last time we played she ran of to meet Naruto in the middle of the forest to play catch' thought Shikamaru. They nodded silently, "I'll go first" Ino said jumping up taking her milk shake of the ground and jogging towards the forest. "So are we gonna follow her Shikamaru?" Chouji asked, "No, she won't even notice were not looking for her" replied Shikamaru.

(With Naruto and Tenchi)

"PLEASE HAND OVER MY HAT" yelled the hokage. Naruto and Tenchi took the hokage's hat and were playing keep away with it. "Don't take this as a sign of disrespect old-man hokage" said Tenchi throwing the hat to Naruto "yeah old-man hokage" Naruto squeaked tossing it back to Tenchi.

"Your arrogance is superb" mocked the Sandaime "now hand it over". Reluctantly they handed it over after five minutes of smacks on the back of his head. He was suspicious at first but put it on not giving it as much thought as he should've. He felt the paint drip down his head. 'I should've known better' thought the hokage, Naruto and Tenchi dropped to the ground and cried out with laughter, "I can't believe you fell for that old-man" cried Tenchi. Naruto was trying to head for the door spilling out with laughter; they both knew what was coming up next, the hokage took the hat off he was twitching with anger, "I'll give you both a head start" he said trying to cover his anger with a death smile. 'I don't know why but that smile creeps me out' Naruto thought. He and Tenchi fought to leave the room; they never got out of the hall before a giant fireball came at them.

"now leave and don't come back" the Sandaime yelled

They pair left with burnt clothes.

"well later Naruto" Kyoshiro said

"but wait….uh can't we pull another prank" Naruto said

"sorry Naruto but I've already missed to much school, next year when your in the academy you'll understand" Kyoshiro replied

"fine , meet me at Ichikaru ramen shop later" Naruto said

"sure"

"woo hoo" Naruto said while running to his apartment

(Time skip: seven years)

"Yeah, I've finally graduated" Naruto said with a foxy grin

"shut it Naruto your bothering sasuke" sakura squealed

"what do you see in that baka anyway, sakura?" Naruto said

"shut up sasuke not a baka, Naruto-teme, cha" said sakura

'where's Tenchi-san he said he'd be here early' thought Naruto

There was a poof of white smoke behind the three graduates, surprising the three.

" Yo, meet at the hokage monument" yelled Tenchi

with that he disappeared.

The three left quietly, all thinking what was going to happen.

(At the monument)

"well now that were all here


End file.
